


The Kippen Twins

by Intyruswestan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi is you look closely, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intyruswestan/pseuds/Intyruswestan
Summary: The GHC and Jonah were eating at The Spoon when TJ came in into the diner. Shipping shenanigans ensue .





	The Kippen Twins

The GHC and Jonah were eating at The Spoon when TJ came in into the diner.

”Hey guys,” TJ greet the group. “Hi Underdog” TJ stammered looking at the smaller boy, causing Andi and Buffy to exchange a knowing look.

“Hi TJ” Cyrus answered cheerfully, interrupting his Tater Theater performance. “Do you want to sit with us?”

“I’d love to, But I’m just here running an errand” TJ answered looking at his surroundings, “Hey Jonah have you seen Amber?”

“I think that she is in the back” Answered the frisbee player before taking a sip of his milkshake.

“You are looking for Amber?” Cyrus asked with a mix of disappointment and curiosity in his voice.

“Yeah, she is my...” 

“TJ, thank God that you are here” Amber interrupted hugging the basketball player.

For a moment Cyrus looked devastated, Of course TJ had a girlfriend and of course it would be someone as pretty as Amber, he couldn’t compete with that.

“You are a live safer, little brother” Amber spoke pulling Cyrus out of his trance. 

“Little brother?” asked Cyrus a little more loudly that intended.

“Twin brother, actually, we were born a couple of minutes apart, but she always remind me” TJ answered, while pulling out a phone from his pocket and giving it to Amber.

“Mom sent me to give it to you, what kind of teenager forgets her phone?”

Everyone at the booth was shocked with the exception of Jonah “You didn’t know?” asked the boy while putting another baby tater on his mouth.

“You did?” asked the GHC at the same time.

“Of course, I used to date Amber, remember” replied Jonah going back to his food.

“Why you never told me that Amber was your twin sister?” Cyrus asked TJ with a frown.

“You never asked, besides I didn’t know that you knew Amber, Underdog.”

“Of course I know Amber, I spent half of my time here!” Cyrus replied a bit frustrated for assuming that Amber was TJ’s girlfriend, he had worried for nothing.

“Wait a minute, Cyrus is Underdog?” Amber asked with a excited tone, almost a squeal “OMG, he nevers shut up about you” Amber “he is always, Underdog did this, Underdog helped me with that, Underdog is so funny, Underdog’s cardigan look so good on him today” Amber continued, making a bad impression of TJ’s voice.

“Amber! Shut up!” TJ whispered in her direction, his cheeks flushing red.

“Why, little brother? Is the truth” Amber answered with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah? That's how you want to play?” TJ said with a threatening tone.

“Do your worst!” Amber answered back glaring at his brother.

"Andi looked so cu...” TJ started moicking Amber’s voice, before Amber’s hand clamped around his mouth.

“Okay, okay, truce?” Amber asked while slowly releasing TJ’s mouth from her grasp. 

Both twins nodded while staring daggers to each other. Meanwhile the GHC watched the scene unfold, everyone confused about what was going on.

Buffy cleared her throat to end the awkward silence. Bringing the Kippen twins out of their staring contest. 

“Anyway, I have to go, bye guys, bye Underdog” TJ awkwardly said goodbye before leaving the dinner.

“And I have to go back to work, bye guys, bye Underdog” Amber winked at Cyrus before going to take a customer’s order.

“What was that all about?” Andi asked, still confused about what had happened.

“That TJ has a crush on Cyrus, Duh!” Jonah confidently replied “Honestly, you guys can be so oblivious sometimes” he said before going back to his food. While the GHC stared at him in disbelief.


End file.
